Various wireless communication technologies systems have been developed with rapid development of information communication technologies. WLAN technology from among wireless communication technologies allows wireless Internet access at home or in enterprises or at a specific service provision region using mobile terminals, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), etc. on the basis of Radio Frequency (RF) technology.
Wi-Fi Direct or Wi-Fi P2P (Peer-to-Peer) has been intensively discussed as a direct communication technology capable of easily interconnecting a plurality of devices without using a radio access point (AP) basically requisite for a conventional WLAN system. Through the Wi-Fi direct, the plurality of devices may be connected o each other without using a complicated configuration process. In order to provide a variety of services to users or UEs, it may be possible to support a data communication operation at a transfer rate of a general WLAN system.
In recent times, various Wi-Fi support devices have been used, and the number of Wi-Fi Direct support devices configured to perform communication between the Wi-Fi devices without using the AP is rapidly increasing. In Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA), a technology for introducing a platform supporting a variety of services (e.g., Send, Play, Display, Print, etc.) using a Wi-Fi Direct link has been discussed. This technology may be referred to as a Wi-Fi Direct service (WFDS). In accordance with the WFDS, applications, services, etc. can be controlled or managed by a service platform referred to as an application service platform (ASP).